Full House season 2
by redbutterfly456
Summary: Annalisa Chen suddenly finds herself on a dream year long vacation with Korean boy band Super Junior  which apparently is going to be filmed as Full House Season 2  What to do? What does fate have in store for her? DonghaeXOC I do not own Suju!


**First off! I do not own Super Junior or have any affiliation to them! All credits to SM!**

_Annalisa_

I looked around the street, starting to feel a little impatient. My sister's friend was supposed to come and pick me up and show me around town, but there was no one in sight! What was going on? My phone rang, and I pulled it out from my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hi sis!" I frowned, immediately recognizing my older sister's voice.

"Sora?"  
"Hi!"

"Where is that friend of yours?"

"Oh, there isn't anyone coming dear sister." I blinked.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean there isn't anyone coming?"

"Well…let me rephrase that. There is someone coming, but there's more than one person." I was completely confused now.

"What are you talking about?" There was a sly tone in her voice.

"Oh, you'll see in a bit. Just take your time walking around the train station, look at some shops, and be back exactly where you are right now in about an hour and a half. Bye!"

"Wait! Jie Jie!" There was a click and I heard the dull drone of the dial tone. I groaned. What was she talking about? Oh well, I might as well walk around for a bit, seeing as I had an hour and a half to pass. I spotted the shopping area and headed for it.

_Donghae_

"Donghae. Donghae. DONGHAE!" My eyes flew open and I blinked in surprise as my vision focused on Teukie-hyung.

"Teuk-hyung? What is it?"

"Get up." I sat up sleepily.

"Well I got that much of it. What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Shindong mumbled from across the room. I cast my gaze around the room to look at my fellow members, who looked equally as tired as I felt.

"Oh wake up you guys." Leeteuk reprimanded us.

"We have a guest coming." Sungmin perked up.

"A guest?" Leeteuk nodded and plopped down on his bed.

"She'll be living with us for about a year."

"Ooh! A whole year! What's she like? Who is she? What's her name?" Eunhyuk babbled out a stream of questions, and we all burst out laughing.

"Her name is Annalisa Chen." Leeteuk replied, "She's 22, and she's from America."

"Cool! America!" Ryeowook cheered. I thought over the sudden information.

"A person from America? That's really neat. When do we get to meet her?"

"In about an hour." Leeteuk replied. I looked around our messy room.

"Um…guys? Should we clean up a bit?" Ryeowook looked around.

"Ehe. Maybe we should." Kibum flopped back onto his bed.

"But I'm tired." Siwon pulled at Kibum.  
"Come on Kibum. We can sleep later. We don't want to look bad in front of our guest." Kibum groaned and sat up.

"Fine, fine." I scratched my head.

"Um…I know I'm the one that came up with the idea to clean…but, um…where are we going to put all our stuff?" Heechul looked around.

"I guess we do have a lot of junk…" Eunhyuk hugged a stuffed animal.

"But its special stuff, or else we wouldn't have kept it right?" Hankyung laughed.

"Ah, that's true. But we have to at least make an effort to clean right?" Kangin stood.

"Alrighty, let's get a move on before we run out of time."

"But Donghae's right." Kyuhyun said, casting his gaze around the room.

"Where are we going to put it all?" Leeteuk looked around, and then thought for a moment.

"Well…it's not like there isn't a single place where there's room…"

_Annalisa_

I leaned against the column and checked my watch. Perfect. I was right on time. Now for my guide…or should I say…guides, to show up. The wind blew my long black hair up, and I heard the honk of a horn. I turned to see a big van pull up in the parking lot that stretched out in front of me, and blinked. The door slid open, and a familiar face stepped out, followed by several other familiar faces. I rubbed my eyes and looked closer. No, I wasn't dreaming, and I wasn't seeing things either. A total of thirteen young men were piling out of the car, all with excited expressions on their faces. I straightened up from my pose and tilted my head curiously as the one in front scanned the area, then saw me. He let out a happy shout and pointed in my direction. My jaw nearly dropped as I recognized him. _Park Jungsu?_ Yes, it was him. Park Jungsu oppa, known to me and the rest of the world's E.L.F. as Leeteuk, leader of Super Junior. But why was...? My gaze flickered to the other young men behind him and nearly fell over as I took in the reality of the situation. Standing across the street from me was Super Junior, the world's largest boy band. Which just also happened to be my favorite boy band of all time. I could only stare as some of the members waved cheerfully. The light changed and they dashed across the street. In moments I found myself surrounded by thirteen excited boys, and I found myself speechless from surprise as they babbled on and on in a happy chatter. They chattered for a while until Eunhyuk noticed that I wasn't speaking.

"Anna..Annaleeesa?" He stumbled cutely over my name and peered at me curiously.

"Hey, Teuk-hyung? Why isn't she saying anything?" Leeteuk walked over and pulled away gently.

"It doesn't help that you're sticking your face in hers. Does she not understand Korean?" Heechul shrugged.

"You're the one that got the info hyung. We just got forced awake by you."

"Shush." Leeteuk flapped his hand at Heechul. Sungmin poked me and tilted his head.

"Well, she is Chinese, it's no surprise if she can't speak Korean." Ryeowook came over too and smiled brightly.

"An-yang-ha-sae-yo. Ry-e-o-woo-k imn-i-da." I looked at him, and then burst out laughing. I didn't want to, but the way he had enunciated every syllable slowly and carefully was just too cute! Ryeowook looked at Leeteuk and Hankyung with a confused expression on his face. I giggled and smiled at Ryeowook before answering his unspoken question in Chinese.

"Ryeowook, you don't have to say everything so slowly. I understand Korean." Unfortunately, even with all the SJM training, Ryeowook's Chinese was still a tad limited, and he turned to Hankyung for an explanation.

"She speaks Korean Ryeowook." Hankyung said with a smile. The light bulb turned on in Ryeowook's head.

"Oh!" He grinned happily at me.

"That's good." I turned to the members and gave them a big smile.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Annalisa Chen." Leeteuk reached out and shook my hand.

"It's nice you meet you Annalisa-shi. I'm Leeteuk, leader of Super Junior. Is your sister Sora-noona?" I blinked.

"Why, yes, she is. But why…?" Leeteuk blinked.

"She didn't tell you?" I shook my head, feeling confused. Just then, my phone rang, and I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ni hao!"

"Sora? Okay, tell me what's going on, now!" She giggled.

"Oh come on Lisa, don't sound so angry. Isn't it a great surprise?"

"Yeah, but why in the world are Super Junior of all people doing here?"

"'Cuz you'll be staying with them of course!"

"WHAT?" I nearly shrieked into the phone, and the Super Junior members stopped their chatter to look at me curiously.

"Oh, and it's going to be filmed at Full House season 2!" Sora sang into my ear.

"WHAT?" I screamed even louder.

"Have fun for the next year darling little sis." Sora hung up, and I was left listening to the dial tone.

"That Sora…" I muttered under my breath.

"Um…" I turned to meet a pair of curious brown eyes.

"You're…Annalisa right?" Donghae asked curiously. I smiled.

"Yes, that's me."

"And you speak Korean?" I nodded. He clapped his hands together happily.

"Oh good! That makes things much easier!" I giggled. He was sure a cutie. Heechul pushed Kibum forward.

"Ask her if she knows us." He whispered. Kibum frowned.

"But she speaks Korean!"

"So? Just ask!" Kibum rolled his eyes.

"Yeesh hyung." He turned to me and gave me a friendly smile.

"Do you know us? Like, do you know who we are?" I nodded.

"You're Super Junior, one of the largest boy bands in the entire world."

"Ooh, we've got a smart one." Kangin commented.

"Well…I'm actually an E.L.F. myself…" I mumbled.

"Ooh! Even better!" Sungmin ran up to me and grinned. Leeteuk patted me.  
"Alright then, that means we're all family here. Let's go." I looked at him.

"Go? Go where?" He smiled.

"To our dorms of course."

"I was so not told of this…" I muttered as I was led into one of the two dorms Super Junior shared. Eunhyuk looked at me.

"What was that?" I smiled.

"Oh nothing." Leetek led me into the sitting area and took my luggage.

"You'll be living here with me, Donghae, Heechul, Hankyung, and Shindong. Everyone else is living below. Okay?" I nodded, still barely taking in the fact that I was going to be spending a year with my favorite kpop band. Donghae took hold of my arm and pulled me towards the bedrooms.

"Let me show you where your room will be." He opened the door to the room and smiled.

"It's nice and clean too." He added. I looked around. He was right, it was clean. I smiled at him.

"You cleaned it up just for me?" Heechul popped up behind Donghae.

"Oh no, we clean all the time." He said, looking very serious, "Because hygiene is very important." I heard Sungmin stifle a laugh from where the rest of the members were gathered, and Kangin snorted. I looked around at the members, sensing a lie being told.

"Are you sure you do?" Heechul gave me a firm nod. I raised an eyebrow and eyed him suspiciously, because he was giving me quite the goofy smile, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright then…"

"Beep beep!" Hankyung and Ryeowook had decided to take the liberty of dragging my luggage into my room, and I took a step back to give them room.

"Why thank you!"

"No problem." Hankyung gave me a shy smile, and I smiled back. Hankyung had a kind and gentle nature, so the best way to get to know him was to take it nice and slow. However, my favorite, Donghae, was as outgoing as ever. He gave me a big hug from behind.  
"Just treat this like your own house at home! Wouldn't want you to feel awkward." I laughed, my heart beating rapidly at the feeling of being hugged by him of all people.

"Thanks fishy."

"Ooh, she knows the nicknames." Yesung commented, sounding impressed. Heechul wacked him playfully.

"Of course she would! She's an E.L.F!" Donghae let me go, and I looked around the hallway. My eyes fell on a bulging closet door.

"What's in there?" Donghae followed my gaze.

"Oh, that? Nothing." I reached for the knob, feeling suspicious.

"Really now?" Shindong ran over and stood in front of the door.

"Oh there's nothing you need to see in there Annalisa, nothing at all." I looked at him suspiciously, then decided that I should believe him.

"Whatever you say Shindong…" Leeteuk gave me a gentle push into my room.

"Go check out your room and unpack. We'll come get you when we have to go out." I smiled.

"Okay."


End file.
